


I lost everything

by Lolie_Mila



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Death, Guilt, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolie_Mila/pseuds/Lolie_Mila
Summary: I wish I could say this story has a happy ending, but it doesn't, I, Uchiha Sarada, lost everything I loved.One-Shot





	I lost everything

I received the news on my birthday, my parents had sat me down, and told me, "YOUR PREGNANT!!??, jumping out of my seat, I was shocked, but happy, not for long though. 8 Months went by and Sakura went into labor, I was told to stay home until I got a bad feeling, a really bad feeling, I couldn't help my self I ended up running to the hospital to see something I didn't want to see. Sakura my mother looking deathly pale, holding my father's hand, my father was crying, he never cries. Long story short when I was spotted I was kicked out, they told me to go home and to wait for the news, I went home because my mother didn't raise someone disobedient. My father didn't come home that night, I tracked him down in a pub, he was extremely drunk and yelled at me outside how my mother wanted to tell me that she was sorry that I was ever born, how I was a mistake, and how she lost the baby who was supposed to call me big sister, I feel weak saying this, but I ran away and cried. My father was never the same, we stopped talking to each other until I walk in on him sleeping with another woman, this time I didn't run I just stood there and yelled about how he was cheating on mom, he threaten to kill me that night and he wasn't kidding. I was depressed, I became cold, I would constantly yell at my father that I hated him and I wouldn't care if he died, I didn't mean it. I was at school and they told me to go see my father, who was in the hospital, I didn't go see him and he passed away that night, I received a note from the hospital that he wrote. He lied, I wasn't a mistake, my mother told him to go find other women to forget her, and he forgave me, but I'm not sure if I can forgive myself. I went rogue I killed a lot of people that night I ran until I couldn't run anymore, I died that night, I had cut myself to deep. I lost everything.


End file.
